


The Great Flood

by Borealisblue



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Noah's Ark, Protective Crowley, Short One Shot, The Great Flood, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), the first olive branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealisblue/pseuds/Borealisblue
Summary: God has carried out the great flood, but while Crowly is unchanged by the rising waters he discovers the Angel Aziraphale in tears at the destruction. The angel actually thinks it's his fault.They are supposed to be enemies, So why then does Crowley offer him comfort?





	The Great Flood

Crowley’s amber eyes scanned the horizon as thick black clouds unleashed their fury on the earth below. Muddy waterfalls from the torrential rain broke off pieces of the mountains around him and he watched as the dark waters ran to fill up the valleys before him. 

He stood atop one of the highest mountains that peaked above the clouds. He was safe up here, keeping dry from the rain. His black wings tossed about in the cold wind and he stood there rigid, with his arms folded over his chest.

God had actually done it. 

Wiping the earth clean with a flood. If he hadn’t heard about it from Aziraphale yesterday he would have never believed it. That truly wasn’t something he thought the almighty would do. 

Although he supposed that wasn’t true when most of the angels in heaven rebelled they were all thrown into a lake of boiling lava. 

His sharp demonic ears picked up distant screams and cries for help. 

Poor humans. Won’t be much longer now until the last of them were gone. Then it would be quiet. 

Of course, there were other places in the world he supposed. More people elsewhere. He probably would be hearing from his bosses sometime soon about relocating.

The humans' cries were fading but he could still hear a stronger sounding one closer to him.

Raising a brow, his curiosity was peaked. Who would be this far up a mountain unless…

He spread his wings as dipped below the clouds. 

Rain immediately assaulted his once dry skin and he was soaked. The flashes of lightning lit up the black trees and peaks around him as he flew making it hard to see, but as he drew closer to the sobs he knew exactly who he had found.

On a peak, a little lower than the one he had been perched on, stood a figure in white. His hair and clothes were plastered to his skin and his wings were pulled in close to his body.

He was sheltered under a tree with his head in his hands and Crowley could see his entire frame heaving from his sobs.

He quickly landed next to the angel. 

“Aziraphale! What the devil are you doing out here?!” He cried over the rain.

Aziraphale's head snapped up and Crowley was greeted with the most heartbroken face he had ever seen.

The angel blinked a few times, wiping at the water rolling down his face. Crowley couldn’t tell the difference between the tears and the rain.  
His face was flushed a light pink with the tip of his sharp nose being red. 

“Crowley!” He said shakily seeming surprised to see the demon standing there. “I uh...I’m sorry.” He said brokenly. His face twisted back into one of pain and he began to sob once more.

Crowley was becoming a bit distraught himself. He had never seen an angel weep. His memories of angels were mighty and full of power. They were above it all. They didn’t weep.

Crowley needed this to stop. He and the angel were only mere acquaintances but something in him twisted at seeing the innocent face cry.

He went over and grabbed at the angels soaked robes. “Angel let’s get out of here!” 

"No!"

“No?! What do you mean no! Let’s get out of this rain!”

The angel suddenly stopped crying and looked up. His face was turned towards the valley.

“It’s quiet.” He said.

Crowley’s face scrunched in confusion. “What are you-“

“They’re gone. They’re all gone. It’s quiet now.”

He looked back at Crowley in disbelief.

The rain pelted the leaves above their heads and sounds of cracking earth was causing a rumbling noise to echo throughout the area. But Aziraphale was right. The sounds of the humans' cries were gone.

The angel's knees buckled and, Crowley automatically tried to catch him, but he wasn’t quick enough. The angel fell to his knees in anguish. 

His hands grabbed two fists full of grass and Aziraphale knelt in the mud staring at the ground.

“They’re gone.” He said again his back arching, and his head hanging. He was sobbing again.

“Why are you crying in the first place?! It’s not like any of this is your fault!” Crowley screamed. 

The angel needed to stop crying right now. He couldn’t take what it was doing to him.

“B-But it is my fault! Don’t you see! T-They have been washed away because they were wicked! I-I-I should have done more! Performed more miracles! Been a better influence somehow!”

The hard rain and large droplets were hitting the ground with force, causing mud and grass to backsplash up onto the angel's robes and face.

That’s when Crowley felt something inside of himself break. Angels were supposed to be clean. To be pure. To see this angel in the mud, being soiled by the unworthy earth was too much.

He grabbed Aziraphale's shoulders and shook. “Aziraphale listen to me. It was their choice. They had the choice to choose good or evil. No matter how many miracles you could have performed, or how many temptations I set, it would have still been up to them.”

Aziraphale stared into his eyes in a searching manner. Probably wondering if this was a trap somehow, but something quickly changed within his eyes, a bud of trust bloomed and a spark of light glimmered from his blue depths of despair. Crowley suddenly found himself with a lap full of an angel.

Aziraphale’s arms were wrapped tightly around his neck in a hug, his face buried deep into his collarbone. He shivered but pushed closer, tucking his white wings in.

Crowley sat there stiff, his arms held away from him awkwardly. The angel was trusting him with physical contact and he was uncertain what to do.

They had never really had this type of...what could Crowley even call this acquaintanceship?

They spoke on and off since the garden but had never gone to help each other. 

Why would they? They were enemies.

But now Crowley was the one who was out in a terrible storm, sitting in the mud with an angel wrapped around him.

The warmth from the angel's body seeped into his own soaked robes and a pleasant feeling spread through his chest. He embarrassingly placed his arms delicately around the angels back. He didn’t know how to hug. He hoped he was doing it  
right. Irritated by the rain Crowley lifted his black wings above their heads and created a little shelter for the two of them.

Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief into his chest and Crowley sat there extremely uncomfortable, but he didn’t move. 

He couldn’t move. The angel needed him.

He thought back to when they had both been so new to this world, and Aziraphale had sheltered him from the first rain without a word, knowing full well that the demon didn't deserve it. He was a good angel and it was time for Crowley to repay the favor.

After what seemed like an eternity, the rain let up and Aziraphale let go.

The angel couldn’t look Crowley in the eyes. He cleared his throat. “I do apologize.” He said his voice still rough.

Crowley nodded lowering his wings, shaking them a bit to free them of the remaining water.

He stood up and Aziraphale followed suit.

“I didn’t mean- What I want to say is- Well-“ Aziraphale stuttered.

Crowley waved his hands awkwardly “Ah, uh, we don’t have too- We don’t really need to uh-“

“Talk about it?” Aziraphale finished.

Crowley looked away uncomfortably, his eyes sought anything but the angel in front of him.

He would be skinned alive if anyone discovered he had comforted an angel.

“Thank-“

“Don’t.” His slitted eyes flashed to Aziraphale in a warning and then away again.

Aziraphale fell silent.

Crowley suddenly spotted something out in the distance across the water. “Is that…”

There was a small silence before Aziraphale answered. “I believe it is. It’s a rainbow.”

A spectrum of light, ranging in a multitude of colors stretched across the sky in a large arch.

It was stunning.

You would have never known a plethora of villages once covered the area. As far as the eye could see, dark waves turned and black clouds loomed overhead with a few breaks in them. 

It looked like an ocean. 

Every inch of the valley below was covered entirely with the exception of the smallest tips of peaks like the ones they were standing on now.

“Let’s leave angel.” Crowley said breaking the silence between them. “The clouds look like they might burst again.”

“I, um, can’t. I have been ordered to wait here for a dove.”

Crowley’s face scrunched, and he finally turned to look at Aziraphale. “A dove?”

Aziraphale nodded. “I’m supposed to give him one of these olive branches.” He said gesturing to the tree above them.

“That’s ridiculous.” Crowley sneered halfheartedly. 

“I don’t think so.”

He stared at the angel, who was still dripping wet like himself and covered in mud.

Irritated he snapped his fingers so that both their garments were dry and clean.

“Oh how marvelous!” Aziraphale cried. He beamed a soft smile in Crowley’s direction. “I hadn’t thought of that, it would be a pity if this had stained.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, but deep down he was glad the angel was no longer sad.

“I’m gonna stay.” He suddenly announced.

Aziraphale raised his brows in surprise. “Stay? Stay where? Stay here?”

Crowley looked out over the water. “There’s really no place for me to go anyway.”

He should be putting distance between him and the angel as quickly as possible, but it wouldn’t hurt to stay until the angel's task was done. He shouldn’t have to remain on this tiny bit of land by himself.

He would leave when it was done.

He walked over to the tree and snapped off a branch full of olives.

“Here,” he said extending the olive branch to Aziraphale. “Have some olives.”

Aziraphale smiled a bit bashful as he took the first ever olive branch that would later become regarded by humanity as a symbol of peace.


End file.
